endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Final Mission
Final Mission is the thirteenth episode of Endurance 2. Overview The two final teams are neck and neck, and just one step away from the grand prize. Their epic battle goes right down to the wire, until one team finally proves that they have the greatest endurance. Summary Only two teams remain on the beach: Brown and Green. The finalists are extremely happy to be competing for the title of Endurance 2 champion and the grand prize — a trip to Atlantis Paradise Island Resort in the Bahamas. Despite their good fortune, however, the final morning on the beach is a time of reflection. Mike's victory at Temple last night was bittersweet because he knows how important winning the vacation was to Michelle. Even Max, who is renowned for his conniving, conveys his disappointment that Michelle couldn't be a part of the final day on the beach; he feels that she deserved to win more than any other Endurance 2 competitor. The final four contestants use their last day on the beach to ponder all that they have experienced — from the pain of disappointment to the thrill of forging new friendships — while competing in Endurance 2. Keetin and Jenna reminisce about their friends on the Yellow team, and talk about how happy they are that two of the teams from the original alliance made it to the championship. Mike speaks fondly of Wayne from the Gray team, whom he feels left the beach far too early and whose humor was dearly missed. Max proclaims that if he wins the Endurance 2 championship, he will dedicate it to the Orange, Purple and Yellow teams because he feels that they deserve to be in the finals more than he does. Eventually the reminiscing must end. There is still a mission to be played and champions to be crowned. Green and Brown meet with JD on the beach to play the final mission for the remaining eight pyramid pieces. It's a simple game of chase, except for one small twist. The mission will be played in the middle of the ocean! The Green and Brown teams are each given four of the eight pyramid pieces, which are then placed in two buckets on either side of a floating platform constructed out of their fallen comrades' colored poles. The four players start the game at one of the four corners of the floating platform. The object is to try to catch the opponent in front of you, grabbing the flag attached to their back and eliminating them from the game. Simultaneously, each time you pass your opponents' bucket of pyramid pieces, you can grab one piece and deposit it in your own bucket the next time around the platform. At the start, the members of Brown are very cautious and crawl across the beams so they don't fall into the water (which would also eliminate them from the game), but this gives speedy Mike too much time to catch up to them. After changing his strategy and picking up the pace, Max grabs Keetin's flag and she is eliminated from the game. With Keetin out of the game, Brown has the advantage. However, Mike is too fast on his feet, and he quickly knocks first Jenna and then Max into the water and out of the game. Although Mike is the last man standing, Green can't take too much pleasure in the victory. The game ends in a tie, with each team in possession of four pyramid pieces at the end of the mission. The final tally leaves Brown with a total of seven pyramid pieces going into the Temple of Fate showdown, and Green, at a slight disadvantage, with five pieces. Game Play Pyramid Pieces Mission The final mission is a simple game of chase, except for one small twist. The mission is played in the middle of the ocean! The remaining pyramid pieces are split evenly between both teams and then placed in two buckets on either side of a floating platform constructed out of their fallen comrades' colored poles. The four players start the game at one of the four corners of the floating platform. The objective is to try to catch the opponent in front of you, grabbing the flag attached to their back and eliminating them from the game. Simultaneously, each time you pass your opponents' bucket of pyramid pieces, you can grab one piece and deposit it in your own bucket the next time around the platform. Production Notes Trivia * First time the final mission is shown in a separate episode from the finale. This trend would continue for the rest of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Final Missions Category:Season 2 episodes